Iron Man: The Autobiography of Tony Stark
by musicmixer08
Summary: I'm Tony Stark. You've probably have heard of me. Yeah, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But that's not me anymore, at least not the playboy and selfish part of it isn't me anymore. These past few years have changed me and this is my story. PLEASE READ! This is my first fanfic. Avengers come in later. Please give this story a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1: To Afghanistan

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me with reviews! Please tell me suggestions and if I should keep going (which I probably will). Unfortunately, I do not own Marvel or Iron man. Most of the dialogue is from the movie, but I add some of my own sentences and take out some to make it more interesting! This is a Tony Stark point of view of what has happened in his life in book form if you couldn't already tell. :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

I'm Tony Stark. You've probably have heard of me. Yeah, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But that's not me anymore, at least not the playboy and selfish part of me isn't me anymore. These past few years have changed me. From Afghanistan to New York everything in my life has been incredibly different. I have changed from being weapons producer to Iron Man. I have made a lot of changes in my life but not all of them are going to be written in here. Not even some of the major things. I'm going to write down my life story from Afghanistan to New York, no more or no less. So lets get to it.

* * *

I was speeding down the road. I was beating Happy, my chauffeur, by a long shot. Part of the reason was that I felt like racing Happy to the airport to see who would win driving there. The other reason was that I was late to the airport but I really didn't care that I was late getting there. Pepper, my assistant, was yelling at me that I was late. But how can I be mad at her. I love her. I think she might know by the way I act around her, but I don't know. I felt bad forgetting it was her birthday but I gave her the day off and told her to buy something nice with my money for her present. I skidded the car to a halt at the airport and got out of my car when Happy pulled in.

"I thought I lost you back there!" I told him.

"You did sir," he told me expressionless while he was getting my luggage out of the trunk.

"Where have you been?!" Rhodey, my friend, asked me. "I had a bit of a cover up with a girl from Vanity Fair." I told him. Lets not even _talk_ about that.

"For three hours? We should be half-way around the world right now!"

"Whatever lets go," and with that we boarded the plane.

"What'cha reading platypus?" I asked Rhodey. I know when I call him that he gets annoyed but I still call him that anyways. "Nothing," he replies. "Come on, what's wrong, sour patch?" He hates that nick-name too. "Can you please stop asking me all these questions?"

He went on this long tangent while the waitress came by to give us towels and some food.

Within an hour Rhodey and I were drunk. "You know every time I put on this uniform, I know everyone else who puts this on has got my back!" he slurred out. "Yeah, yeah can you quit talking, you're distracting me." "No, because you never have to worry about anything, so..." and he kept continuing on with the conversation with himself. While he did that most of the ride from there was a blur. All I remember was some flight attendants dancing and some other things I can't even remember really. I fell asleep on one of the benches on the plane and Rhodey came to wake me up when we arrived in Afghanistan.

* * *

"Is it better to be feared, or respected," I started off with my presentation for the Jericho. The Jericho is a large missile that can blow up a whole city, easily. You know how much that could help these guys sometimes? Yeah, I know it could maybe get in the wrong hands, but someone would find out in time to take care of it and either blow it up or take it away. But back to the story. "Is it too much to ask for both? With that I proudly present the crown-jewel of Stark Industries. They say the best weapon is the one that you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I preferred the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I promise you, you will not be disappointed and the bad guys won't even want to come out of their cave." After I said that, I signaled someone to fire the Jericho. When it did I said "I proudly present to you the Jericho." I dramatically started raising my arms slowly when a blast of air came from behind me along with an explosion that literally blew their hats off. I grabbed a drink out of my cooler that I deserved after that presentation. "I'll throw one of these in with every five hundred million or more."

I was about to get into the Humvee after the Jericho missile presentation when Obie called. He was basically my father after he and my mother died in a car accident. He treated me better than my father when he was alive, but lets save that for a later time.

"Hey, how was the presentation?" Obadiah asked.

"Looks like we're having an early Christmas." I told him. "Good job my boy!" he said with a hint of pride in his voice. He has basically been my father ever since my father died in a car crash when I was 16. Even before he treated me better than my own father. "Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" "Good night, Tony," and he hung up. I was getting into the Humvee with my drink in hand when Rhodey came over.

"Hey," he was saying before I cut him off.

"I'm sorry this is the funvee. The hum-dee-drumvee is back there,"

"Nice job on the presentation back there." he said with some irritation in his voice from what I just said. With that he left and we started moving.

* * *

We were about 20 minutes into the drive and nobody said a word.

"Come on, I feel like you're driving me a court marshal or something." When I said that the conversations started coming. After a few minutes of conversation, the kid next to me raised his hand.

"Are you kidding me with the hand up?" He put his hand down and asked me,

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" What a crazy question that was. Why wouldn't I take a picture with one of our service men. I mean I make the weapons, sell it to them, and they use it to keep us safe.

"Yes, it is very cool." He smiled and pulled out a camera from one of his pockets in his uniform. He gave it to his friend riding in the passenger seat. He put up a peace sign.

"Please no gang signs." I teased. I guess he didn't get it because he looked at me and put his hand down.

"No, I'm kidding. Peace, I love peace. I would be out of a job with peace."

"Don't change any of the settings, just take the picture," he was explaining to his friend in the passenger seat, starting to get impatient. Right when he said that, there was an explosion in front of us and that is where my life was going to restart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review with any suggestions or comments for the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not In Malibu Anymore

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! Please spread the word about this story! It's my first one! Thanks! :)**

* * *

When the bomb went off the woman driving the Humvee started yelling into her walkie-talkie, "Contact left! Contact left!" Okay now at this point, I was starting to get a little freaked. She opened the door and immediately fell to the ground. I was only hoping that she just tripped getting out but she never came back up. The man in the passenger seat swore.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" So that's what his name was. Good to know. The man in the front immediately got out and was out of sight. While the bullets and bombs were still coming and were unending, Jimmy swore and was about to get out.

"Wait wait wait, give me a gun!" I yelled.

"Stay here!" As soon as he said that, another explosion went off and put small holes everywhere in the Humvee.

I was sorta dazed but snapped out of it. I knew I had to get out of there and as soon as I got out I regretted it. A bomb exploded within a few feet of me which scared the crap out of me. I pressed back against the Humvee. I saw a gun on the ground so I picked it up. Of course it was jammed. I swore under my breath. I looked to the right and saw Rhodey.

"Rhodey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It sounded as if I was about to cry. Wow, really professional.

"Just stay there!" he yelled at me and ran over to the other side of the Humvee. Well, there really wasn't a good reason to stay in plain view pressed against the side of a Humvee. Then all of a sudden there were bullets flying right by me. Well, now's the time to run. I had a full out sprint and jumped right behind a rock in time to not be hit by another grenade.

I got out my phone and started texting for help when I heard a thud next to me. It took me a second to realize that it was a bomb with _my_ company's name on it clearly written "Stark Industries". I knew I needed to run, but as soon as I thought that, I heard the wailing from it go high pitched and then it exploded. I was thrown back with such a force from the explosion that I was on the brink of consciousness. I was looking up at the sky dazed. I could barely hear anything except faint gunshots and explosions. That's when I noticed the agonizing pain in my chest. I lifted my head to look. I could see little spots of red here and there so I forced my shirt open. Blood was everywhere and was bleeding even more now that I was moving. So much for a bulletproof vest. Then I remembered. _"This bomb is specialized to throw shrapnel when blown up. It has a delayed timer to scare the victim before it explodes."_ So this is how the great Tony Stark is going to die. In a desert, known with the nickname as the merchant of death and shrapnel embedded in his chest. I laid my head down back in the sand, quickly thinking of how many people died because of my weapons. Before I could think anymore, I lost myself to unconsciousness.

* * *

I was waking up to a terrible headache and muffled sounds. I couldn't think straight and couldn't think of where I was. I was thinking I was in Malibu, probably with a bad hangover from the night before. But then I felt a bag over my head that smelled musty. It was suddenly yanked off my head and I was exposed to very bright lights. I had to squint so my eyes would focus. I moved my head to the left to get away from the light when I looked down and saw guns. I looked up. More guns. I started to hear someone speaking, but it was in a language that was for sure not English. I was surrounded by men pointing guns at me. _"Yeah, I'm not in Malibu."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I was yanked off my feet after the man was done recording but my feet would not work. My chest was burning, aching with pain. It was that bad to the point I could not walk. I fell to my knees automatically but they forced me to stand up. When I refused to walk they just decided to drag me which felt a lot better than walking.

Within a minute, I was thrown on a crude and cold table. I still had no clue where I was and the pain was becoming unbearable. I felt as if at any given moment, my heart was going to give out. I started to hear yelling. A bright light was shone in my face which caused me to look away. When I opened my eyes, I saw knives and scalpels on a table and that only meant one thing and it was not good. I started to freak out so I was trying to lift myself up to run away when I was pushed straight back on the table and boy, did that hurt. I was struggling under their grasp but eventually, I had to give up from exhaustion.

I just laid there, not thinking straight when a sharp, horrible pain went through the middle of my chest. I screamed for what seemed like an hour. But it didn't end there. A pair of hands went _inside_ my chest. The pain was unbearable. It kept going on and every so often the pair of hands would come out while pulling something with it, but the process continued. I was screaming constantly by then but we were only half way through. Eventually, I tried my struggles to get away again, but this time I thrashed hard which didn't do anything but more pain and being shoved back into the table multiple times. I tried one last time. This one resulted in my head being slammed into table and more screaming. I went limp from all my efforts. I was given a break, but it wasn't long until I felt something cold going straight through me. I screamed bloody murder which is basically what they were doing to me. I could feel blood everywhere on me and it felt like they were killing me. It felt like it was some kind of pipe going through me and it was going to come out the other side of me but it eventually stopped. I had no clue what these people were doing to me. Pain was where words couldn't even describe it. Why couldn't I just pass out? Haven't I been through enough? I felt only a few more things poking inside me that didn't hurt at all and a pressure in the center of my chest. I couldn't breathe full breaths still even if I tried. They were only coming in short gasp and it felt like I was having an asthma attack. Suddenly, a cloth came over my nose and mouth. I struggled against it but and calm voice was talking.

"Don't worry, I'm only trying to help you." Oh, sure you're trying to help me. You only just cut me into a hundred pieces. I started breathing into that cloth and it was sweet smelling. I started getting really tired so I let the darkness take me into a long, dark, sweet sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and spread the word! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: How Come We Didn't Know?

**Sorry this was a short chapter! I promise more soon! Finally, the Avengers have arrived!** **Once again, I do not own Iron Man or the Avengers unfortunately. Much thanks to Starkanium for reviewing this chapter for me!**

* * *

The Avengers laid the rough draft down onto the table.

"How come we didn't know this before about Tony, Fury?" Bruce said. He was thinking he was speaking for all of them when he said that. Tony was out on a mission with another agent that would take at least 6 hours and they found his draft of his autobiography laying out in the open, so they thought they should read it.

"Because it information that didn't seem important for you to know. If he wanted you to know he would've told you. That's why." he said in his usual tone of voice; slightly irritated.

"How is not knowing that Tony was kidnapped and, guessing, is where he got his arc reactor not important to know?" Steve asked. "It was not information for you to know." Fury repeated.

"Well, you told me," Natasha stated, "how come that they never got to know?"

"If brother Tony was going to release this information to the public, we should have known!" Thor added.

"How was I supposed to know Stark was going to release a book call "Iron Man: The Autobiography of Tony Stark" telling about his past?!" Fury yelled. Everyone then started fighting.

"SHOULDN'T WE ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING AND FINISH THE BOOK BEFORE TONY GETS BACK?!" yelled Clint above the rest.

"I agree with Clint, we probably should finish it before Tony gets back." Steve admitted. For some reason Tony had 6 rough drafts laying out, so they all picked their copy back up and continued reading.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

I woke up to a terrible headache. _"Probably a hangover,"_ I thought to myself. But I don't exactly feel as if this was a hangover because I wasn't even home. The walls of this place where jagged; as if hewn out of rock. It was cold, dark, and damp and smelled incredibly awful. I looked around and whenever I did, every bone in my body creaked along with the movement. I looked down at my body but a tube coming from my nose was in the way. I was debating whether or not to pull it out, but I eventually had to because I couldn't breathe whatsoever.

Slowly, I took it out and boy, did that feel awful. I mean something slithering out of your throat other than food and water is the worst feeling you will ever get in your life. A groan escaped my lips as I pulled the tube out. Finally, it was out and all I had to do was rip the tape off my nose which was, thankfully, a lot less painful than taking that tube out. I moved my head to the side and seen a glass of water on the table. I was really thirsty for some reason, so I attempted grabbing it, but it resulted in knocking it over onto the ground with a loud clang. I kept trying to reach for something on the table. I had to really stretch to get one of the items but something tugged at my chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man said from across the room. He was shaving his chin using a little mirror. He had old clothes that looked as if he hadn't washed them for days. I drew my attentions to what he was talking about and looked over to the other table. There sat a car battery with wires attached to something. I grabbed the wires frantically and ran my hand along it to see where it lead and I had a feeling I already knew where. My guess was correct when it lead straight to my chest. The rest of the wires were hidden under thick bandages all over me. I was really scared at this point and didn't care about the pain. I wanted to know why those wires where leading right into me so I started ripping the bandages off, grunting at the pain. I kept ripping and ripping until I found out what was under the bandages. I couldn't even believe my eyes. A metal circle was implanted_ inside me_. It was really rusty and looked like I could get an infection at any minute. The skin around it already looked as if it were already infected. It looked liked the skin was burned and it felt like it was. I noticed myself struggling to breathe. I just had to slow down and just think and that was a horrible idea. When I did that, all the memories flooded my mind, from going unconscious in the desert to the cloth being over my mouth. My breathing was starting to become labored. I was captured by terrorists in who knows where.

_"I'm going to die here probably. No, don't think like that. Rhodey will come save you,"_ I thought to myself. I still couldn't regulate my breathing and I felt like I could pass out at any given moment. That would be good though. This might all just be a horrible dream. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them next, the man was hovering over me. I about jumped off the cot I was on. One reason was he scared me being right over me all of a sudden and because I was scared he was going to hurt me. Just like before.

"You're finally awake," he stated while walking away to get something off the table. It better not be what I don't want it to be. But all he grabbed was a cup which was a relief.

"You've been unconscious for 3 days. We were starting to get worried you would never wake up," I just looked at him bewildered, not knowing what to think.

"Can't you speak?" he asked me.

"You're the man who put this in me weren't you?" I asked coldly.

"You remember all of that? Just to let you know, I don't have any medication here so I couldn't do anything to help you. But you put up a good fight, trying to not let me do anything to you. But I had to do what I had to do. Want anything to eat?" he asked inviting me over to his fire with a pot over it.

_"Might as well,"_ I muttered under my breath. I went over with my car battery and sat down on a stool by a fire. We sat there in silence with only the sound of the fire crackling. I picked up a mirror that was on the floor and put it by chest so I could get a better view of it. So this is something I'm going to have to live with. Rust inside my chest; sounds like fun. Not.

"What did you do to me?" I asked expressionless.

"What did I do? I saved your life. I removed as much shrapnel as I could, but there was a lot left and it's headed into your atrial septum," he explained. Now, I don't know too much about medical terms, but I knew enough to know what he was talking about. It was going straight into my heart which will probably kill me.

"Want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look," he took a small glass bottle out of his shirt pocket and jingled it then threw it over to me. I held it up to the light. Inside were small pieces of triangular shrapnel that were inside me. What a great souvenir. While I was looking at it, he continued speaking.

"I've seen many wounds like this in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs," Still, what would be the point of this thing in my chest if I'm going to die in a week anyways?

"What's this?" I said pointing to the metal thing in my chest.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart," Oh well joy, like a car battery will last forever. This feels like a death sentence more than the shrapnel.

"You know, we met at a technical conference in Bern once."

"I don't remember," I told him.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits," he replied.

"Where are we?" All of a sudden there was pounding and screaming on the other side of the heavy metal door. Well, this is going to be exciting.


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Get up, get up! Do as I do!" Yinsen, i was guessing his name was by what he told me, said in an angry whisper to me. I just decided not to fight him. The heavy metal door unlocked and men started coming in with a bunch of guns in hand and, if I was not mistaken, those where my guns.

"Those are my guns, why do they have my guns?" I asked. Yinsen just gave me a look that said "shut up and do what I said". The man I believed to be the head honcho here was speaking in language I did not understand. He finished what he was saying and nodded his head toward Yinsen. He started translating what head honcho said.

"He says 'Welcome Tony Stark, famous mass murderer.'" Head Honcho looked rather happy that I was here. He started speaking again and while he was speaking my fellow prisoner translated.

"He wants you to build a missile. The Jericho missile," Head Honcho looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I refuse," I said emotionless. Well, I guess that was the wrong answer because all of a sudden the men started coming toward me and started grabbing me roughly. I was pushed down a long, narrow hallway. I grabbed the car battery tightly to my body as if my life relied on it. Oh yeah, it did. I was pushed into another room and forced to my knees. This didn't seem good how this was going. This room looked the same as I was in before. Everyone in the room was rushing around as if they were going to prepare something. A man started standing on my calves, so I couldn't run away or escape. Then, everyone became quiet suddenly. A tub of water was put in front of me. I was hoping it wasn't intended for what I was thinking it was. But I was wrong. I was roughly pushed into the tub of water and I was screaming under the water losing all my oxygen. My mind was racing. I was going to die. I let my body relax as my vision was started to go blurry. I was about to pass out when my hair was yanked so my head would be out of the tub. I tried to take a deep breath but it just came out as a cough. I was spitting out water. Great, I breathed in water. I hope getting pneumonia is fun. I tried to breath in a deep breath before I was pushed under again but I was too late. When I was pushed under I only struggled for a minute but then acted as if I was dead; I became limp under their grip. I was yanked up almost instantly.

"YINSEN!" a scream ripped through me. I needed him to stop this. I was pushed under again. But this time it was different they pushed me in deeper so the electromagnet in my chest was in the water. I bet you can guess what happened next. Yeah, the thing keeping me alive was going to kill me by electrocution. The pain of it was unbearable. I could feel it burning my skin and it hurt horribly. Finally, I was once again lifted out of the water when there was pounding on the door. Someone was screaming on the other side of the door.

"You have to stop! The electromagnet will electrocute him!" Thank you Yinsen for finally telling them that. Better late than never, I guess. I heard Head Honcho grunt with approval to let me go. They just let me lay there for a few minutes to catch my breath. It was probably one of the best moments in my life to just lay there on the cold ground in utter silence while catching my breath. But it didn't last long until I was yanked back up and there was a blindfold on me again. I was again walked down a long hallway. When I presumed we were outside, the blindfold was taken off. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I couldn't believe my eyes. Everywhere I looked my name was there. On all my weapons. I was pushed to walk farther with Yinsen by my side. We eventually stopped when Head Honcho started talking while Yinsen translated.

"He wants to know what you think."

"I think he has a lot of my weapons," I replied. He started talking again and then held out his hand to me.

"He is asking if you will build the missile for him. Once you do, he will set us free," Yinsen translated. I knew he wouldn't set us free. He would kill us afterwards. I mean why would he set us free? He's a terrorist for crying out loud! Terrorist don't do that and let their prisoners off that easily! But I have a better idea in mind than building the missile. One that will get Yinsen and me out alive. I put my hand out to Head Honcho "accepting" his deal.

"No you won't." I told him with a smile on my face.

"No you won't." Yinsen said without translating, also a smile on his face.

* * *

"Poor Tony," Steve said under his breath. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As annoying as Tony can be, no one deserves that to happen to themself." Clint replied. They all just sat in silence for a moment as if it were a moment of silence for Tony.

"We must get revenge for Tony!" Thor boomed.

"They are already dead Thor," Natasha answered. They all sat in silence again, not knowing what to say. They all exchanged glances with each other and decided to continue reading.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Idea

**Sorry for the super long wait guys! School has just been crazy lately so it took me awhile to get this up! But back to the story: I decided to put a little twist and a few extra details here and there so if you like it or don't, just tell me! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

As soon as I told him that, we were once again whisked away to the cave. Before Head Honcho left he told me, well Yinsen, that I needed to make a list of the supplies that I needed to tell him later. I already knew what I was going to need for the 'missile' so I really didn't need to write it down. While Yinsen was making us dinner, I sat back down onto my cot and started thinking about everything that happened to me since I got here like

_"What am I going to do? Am I going to die here? Of course you are, car batteries don't last forever! Don't tell yourself that. You can't die known as the Merchant of Death. But how am I going to be able stay alive if I can't charge the car battery?" _Then it clicked.

_"The arc reactor at home. In my factory. That can power a lot can't it? All I have to do is miniaturize it, that can't be too hard can it?"_ I excitedly jumped off the cot at the thought of having a second chance at life. Maybe God wants to give me a second chance at life; to fix what I've done to all those innocent people _I _killed. Maybe He doesn't really hate me after all. I giggled under my breath at all the things I was thinking about at once. Suddenly, Head Honcho strode through the door with a group of people behind him. He started speaking in his foreign language and Yinsen translated that he wanted know what I needed to build the missile. I started rambling off the list of things I needed. While Yinsen was translating all that I said, all the people Head Honcho brought with him got everything I needed. Eventually, my list ended and everyone slowly exited. We stood there for a second in the silence.

"Dinner Stark?" he asked me. We both walked over to where he prepared our meal and it looked pretty gruesome. I eventually forced it all down my throat, I jumped up and fast-walked to the table that was set up with a bunch of blank papers on it. I could finally start working on the plans to the miniaturized arc reactor. I started penciling out calculations and sketching out what it would look like. About 10 minutes into my work, Yinsen spoke up.

"What are you working on Stark?" Should he know yet? Would it be safe to tell him? Maybe I should wait, just to make sure he isn't a traitor. I turned on my chair to tell him.

"Nothing," I said coolly.

"Well it looks like something to me. You've been completely silent since you sat down and that's rare from you. What is it?" he insisted. I had to make up something or else he will bug the heck out of me until I tell him.

"Plans for the missile," I lied. I spun back around in my chair while he tried to make a fire for the night to stay warm. The calculations were going good for a while but then I was running into all kinds of errors. I was starting to get frustrated.

_"I really wished I had some alcohol right now to mellow out some,"_ I thought to myself. Yinsen must have heard all my groans because he invited me over to the fire he made. I took up the offer because I myself was also getting cold in this cold damp cave. As I walked over, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that I could possibly be dead in a week. I sat down by the fire. It was completely silent minus the crackling of the fire. I kept thinking about the same thing. I never got to say goodbye to Pepper, Happy or Rohdey. But Rohdey could possibly be dead. I shuddered at the thought of that. Out of the three of my friends, one could be dead because of _my_ weapons.

"Stark? Are you okay?" Yinsen interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, just great," I sarcastically said.

"What is it?" he continued.

"What do you think it is? You think I just feel amazing right now with this rust bucket _inside _my chest and that I could die without saying goodbye to anyone I love? And if I die everyone will remember me as the 'merchant of death'? The man who killed innocents?" I said, every word getting louder and louder. I looked up to see Yinsen's stunned face from what I just said. We sat there for a minute just thinking to ourselves.

"My life is totally different now because of what happened in just a few days. It's never going to be the same if I even get out of here alive. Probably won't because they'll kill me before I even start." I stated.

"That's your life work out there Stark. In the hands of those _murders_. You can't let them have that satisfaction. You can't let yourself live with the thought that they are killing innocents with your weapons,"

"But it's been that way for my whole life, Yinsen. Ever since I started running the company, innocents are getting killed because of me from the weapons _I _made. I have to change that somehow."

"Well then you'll have to build the missile then, won't you?" he said. I still had the thought in the back of my head that I have a week and counting to live.

"But I only have a week to live," I whispered.

"Well this a very important week for you then," he replied. With that he got up and went to his cot and started fiddling with something. My mind wandered to Pepper. Is she even upset I'm gone; presumably dead? Probably not with the way I treat her sometimes. If I love her, why can't I even remember her birthday? I'm such a jerk sometimes. If I love her, why do I have affairs with other women? That probably is something she hates too and another reason God hates me. If Rohdey is still alive, he probably isn't looking for me either the way I talk and treat him too. I made a list in my head.

"Reasons to Stay Alive. 1: To get my life straightened out and have a second chance at life. 2: Pepper. Enough said. 3: Rohdey. If he's still alive,"

When I finished making the list inside my head, I stood up and shuffled to my cot on the other side of the room and silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Completion

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little bit choppy but I'm having extreme writers block. :( But please please please review! It keeps me going! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I can say that was probably the worst night in my life. Every hour I woke up in immense pain radiating form my chest. Every time I woke up the pain got worse and as much as I didn't want to, I started crying. Yeah I know, a grown man crying but I was still getting used to all the pain. Apparently during the night I was whimpering so the 3rd time I woke up, Yinsen was at my side trying to calm me down.

"You'll get used to it, Stark."

"No I won't I'm going to die before that happens," I cried out at him.

"You'll figure out a way," and with that he walked away. When I woke up the next morning, breakfast was already made. After we ate the gruesome meal, Yinsen started talking. _What do you want this time? _ I thought to myself.

"Lift up your shirt," he started "I have to make sure there is no infection starting."

"Do we really have to? I can barely lift my own arms up," I said dully.

"Yes, we do. Think about it, it will hurt more if there is an infection." I rolled my eyes at him. I sat down on the floor starting to take off my shirt. I eventually reached a point where the pain was too much to lift my arms up to take my shirt off. I sat there, trying to hold the scream in.

"I can't do it," I said through gritted teeth. This was a pretty hard thing for me to admit because I can do almost anything, but something as simple as lifting my arms up, I couldn't do that.

"Here, let me help." With that he came over and slowly took my shirt off to not hurt me.

"Lay flat on your back. It will be easier." So I did what he told and let myself go onto my back. All he did was look at it at first.

"All I'm going to do is going to touch the skin around the magnet. If it hurts too much just tell me," When he said that my mind went completely crazy because I knew it was going to hurt. He just barley laid his finger onto my skin when I screamed out.

"I'll stop," Yinsen told me.

"No, no just grab a towel or something." He walked away and came back with a towel in hand and gave it to me. I stuffed it in my mouth so it was like a gag. I took it out and told him he could keep doing what he was doing before and to ignore me. He was done in 5 minutes and my throat was completely raw from yelling into the towel.

"Well, there's no sign of infection so I guess that means we have to start working," he said with sorrow in his voice. I walked over to the table that I left last night and began furiously working on the calculations to the arc reactor. Within the hour, I finally figured it out. I was going to live! I started laughing so hard at the thought.

"_I guess God wants me to have a second chance," _ I thought. Yinsen came over to where I was working and looked over my shoulder.

"What's so funny about the calculations, Stark?" he questioned. Should I tell him now?

"I'm going to live," I simply put. "These are plans to keep me alive."

* * *

"How could he come up with something like that in a cave?" Steve said.

"He's Tony Stark, he can do anything anywhere at any time," Clint put in.

"Brother Tony is going to live!" boomed Thor.

"How much did you not tell us, Fury?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about half of this stuff," Natasha added.

"Well, if you so _badly_ want to know, I didn't know about this either!" yelled Fury.

"Let's all calm down and continue reading." Steve said and with that, they continued to read.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
